


Not How It Should Have Gone

by TeaLovingTooru



Series: The Love Of My Life [8]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: A Burning And Flaming Hand Basket., Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Angst with a Happy Ending, Don't Look For The Other. It's Dead Now. Went To Hell In A Hand Basket., I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, It'll get better, Like I Know I Said This One Would Be Happy But I Lied, Lol. I Won't Kill Anyone. It's Already Dead. It's A Cadaver., M/M, This Is The New KenmaGuchi Fic, Which Isn't Good Because I'll Be Working With Scalpels Later Today
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-11
Updated: 2017-05-11
Packaged: 2018-10-30 14:30:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 854
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10878744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TeaLovingTooru/pseuds/TeaLovingTooru
Summary: Kozume Kenma was an omega, a man who could hold life, nurture children... and yet, he's seen as a disgrace. He's been disowned, forced him his home for something as uncontrollable as his gender. And that... is how at the age of sixteen, he found himself on his front porch, his mother handing him a bag of clothes and slamming the door in his face.





	Not How It Should Have Gone

Kozume Kenma was an omega, a man who could hold life, nurture children... and yet, he's seen as a disgrace. He's been disowned, forced him his home for something as uncontrollable as his gender. And that... is how at the age of sixteen, he found himself on his front porch, his mother handing him a bag of clothes and slamming the door in his face. 

Kenma hadn't expected this. He hadn't expected the blatant truth that his mother, who was also an omega, had no problem kicking it her son simply because of something he didn't choose. He hasn't expected to be hit on so many times as he walked. He walked so far. Kenma walked four or so miles to the train station. Kenma emptied what was left in his wallet, using every last yen note on a train ticket to Miyagi. 

He didn't say goodbye to his friends or his classmates. He simply ran from his old life, figuring that the world had cursed him and that meant that he was no longer welcome to live that life. He refused to let people knock him around, use him as a pawn simply because they needed someone to fall back on. Needed someone to accuse.

He would start over, letting go of his past completely, forgetting everyone but his teammates, his support until now. What would he do...? He didn't have his cell phone so he couldn't text any of them to let them know he was alright... hell, he couldn't even let his grandmother know... what and the Hell was happening to his life?

He'd been comfortable, too comfortable, one might say... is this what happens? Do you get the rug swiped from under you simply because of something so trivial? That's what Kenma saw it as, at least. He knows it's important to other people, but... to him, it's a burden. It's a week spent with his hands running across and inside his body, simply because his body wants a knot and a baby, but that's not what he wants, not yet. 

He didn't choose this. He didn't plan for this to happen. And he sure as Hell didn't plan for his mother to freak out when she finally came home and smelled it. His mother, an omegan health consultant, who is an omega herself, is never home. She's always at the office or out of the country on important business trips. It's just Kenma. 

And now, he's being punished and put through hell simply because his body was made to bare children, most likely for some Alpha that was interested in his body, showed him no live and had to force him into coitus. And sadly enough... that sounded like something that would happen to him.

He's a magnet for the bad things, bringing chaos with his footsteps. He was quiet, though you could find a lifetime of stories in his eyes if you looked hard enough. But that's the thing. Nobody looked hard enough. They'd look for a moment, quickly switching to whatever problem they were dealing with in their pants when the thought about pinning the omega beneath themselves, forcing him into expressing himself one way or another. 

They were all interested in his body and to be honest, he'd only find some in his friends in the volleyball team. It was with Kuroo and the way he would lightly toss a volleyball at his head if he wasn't focusing. It was with Yaku and the way he would mother him, so much in fact, he was more of a mother to Kenma than Kenma's own mother. It was with Lev and the way he would put an extra granola bar in his bag after practice, wondering if the other even remembered to eat. 

So yeah. He realizes that he has people. He also realizes that it'd be incredibly selfish to ask to stay with any of them. Yaku, because the omega was going off to university soon and knows the other would dote on him if he did, forgetting all about his applications. With Kuroo, because his parents are very traditional and believe that Alpha's and omega's, other than instant family, shouldn't live under the same roof until after marriage, saying the two should remain pure and to save some mystery for the marriage. And Lev because he knew how his team mother feels about him and because the kid is a first year and really should focus on his studies, not poking his head in to check on someone every fifteen minutes.

He would and really should stop at Kuroo's house and let him know what's happening but... He doesn't want the Alpha to see him cry. Because Kozume Kenma is crying. His face is absolutely soaked with tears, pooling at the corners of his eyes, falling down his cheeks as though they were creeks, breaking off to meet with the ocean. And that's what Kenma was feeling as he stepped into his train, clutching his jacket towards him. Everything around him is the ocean and he's definitely drowning. After all, cats aren't the best swimmers.


End file.
